Silent Magnetism
by redsamurai362
Summary: Gaara shows Sasuke how he feels and wants him. Naruto trys to contain himself, trying not to push his lover. Enjoy!
1. Haunt Me

It is a bit graphic, it gets more intense later on though, Gaara and Sasuke.

Silent Magnetism

-----. .

_beep_

Sasuke sat up running a hand though his hair and rubbing his eyes.

_beep_

He looked over at the clock showing it being 4:30 in the morning," My god, I thought I set that thing to seven thirty." He mumbled. He hit the button on top quieting the nagging beeps. He closed his eyes still sitting up and shook his head, _Ugh, damn clock._ Sasuke opened his left eye looking at the thick black sheets. Small bits of sand were scattered over his sheets just noticing. He rubbed his eyes again looking and brushing the sand grains off. He sighed heavily and lay down again, sinking into his pillow seeming to be swallowed by a warm sea of black.

As he slept he dreamed again, shivering in his sleep. In his dream he saw a thin figure carrying a large gourd. He could not recognize this person, yet the person seemed so familiar. He reached his hand out to this showed figure. The figure had no reply, instead, sand began wrapping around Sasuke's entire body. He struggled sweating, and squirming. The person came up to him as Sasuke began to stop fighting realizing he wasn't dead. The shadowed figure came right up to him and brushed its lips onto his. Sasuke didn't move in shock to find out who this mysterious person was.

The cloaked figure emerged into a strange ray of light revealing its identity. Sasuke was mesmerized like never before, looking at this beautiful person. His rose red hair, fair skin, the tattoo on his forehead symbolizing love. Sasuke had never felt such an emotion in a dream, he then was freed from his sand prison. The boy, Gaara of the Sand, in Sasuke's eyes, the most beautiful boy or person he set eyes on. Gaara held out his hand to Sasuke, and he gratefully took it as a wave of emotion washed over him as he flushed pink. Gaara smiled and held both of Sasuke's hands in his. He pulled him closer in the dim twilight of Sasuke's dream. Gaara embraced him warmly running his hands up through Sasuke's dark hair. He then placed his hands under his shirt, Sasuke blushed a deeper shade of red. Gaara pulled his shirt over his head as his black bangs fell back into place.

"Sasuke-kun…" Gaara placed his hands on Sasuke's neck feeling his soft skin. Sasuke looked at Gaara innocently a bit confused.

"W-what are you doing, G-Gaara?" Sasuke trembled in a sudden quake of fear soon dissolving into lust. This lust for love, a body, Gaara's body and only his. Sasuke pulled Gaara to touch him waist to waist. Gaara flashed a quick smile and leaned forward kissing Sasuke. Sasuke moaned slightly as the dream progressed into further ideas. Gaara kissed him deeply parting his lips, as did Sasuke tongue kissing deeply. They gasped for air a couple of times becoming more and more intention full. Sasuke untied the gourd from Gaara's back letting it drop to the never-ending floor.

The thump never came from the gourd touching the ground. Sasuke blushed as Gaara stretched and pushed Sasuke to the ground, now falling to nothing. Gaara looked at Sasuke eyes half open showing the radiant turquoise blue color. Sasuke dazed pulled off Gaara's layers of shirt

clothes and began kissing every inch of his chest the lust growing. Gaara moaned in pleasure and kissed Sasuke's neck sucking on it. Gaara then slipping Sasuke's shorts lower and lower as well as Sasuke did with Gaara's. They both smiled and Sasuke blushed again as Gaara held his length to Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke nodded as Gaara with a thrust entered him.

Sasuke screamed and sat up immediately from waking upon the dream. His face was clammy and he was panting looking around his room with his hand glued to his forehead. He gulped quietly and closed his eyes an image of Gaara flashed in the moment. Sasuke snapped his eyes open looking at his door to be sure that it was locked, and it was. More sand had collected on his bed and shook it off and lay back down panting. He shut his eyes focusing on other things like Naruto and training. He blushed blood red in his cheeks as he suddenly thought about his dream. He shook off the thought drifting back to sleep.

Sasuke didn't dream for the rest of the night, he awoke the next morning only his boxers on. He rubbed the back of his neck seeing some sand grains stuck to his damp body. He leaned forward to get up but staying for something held him there. He looked over his shoulder a sudden quake of fear rushed over him. The covers slowly revealing Naruto nude under his covers. Sasuke sighed in relief and stared blankly to the side. "H-hey…" Naruto mumbled as he pulled Sasuke back down to his bed," You ok?" Naruto stroked the side of his face gently. Sasuke brushed off his hand and turned to look at Naruto.

"You ever get that feeling that someone...is watching you?" Sasuke looked to the side and swallowed thickly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him,

"Well, yeah, why?" Naruto pushed Sasuke's bangs behind his ear to see his troubled eyes. He continued to stroke his hollow face.

"W-well…I had a very strange dream last night, and, I felt someone else here…" Sasuke said trembling at the thought. Naruto pressed his eyes brows together in deep thought,

"Hmm, I wasn't here 'til about two hours ago, but if it makes you feel any better I'll sleep in here." Naruto blushed slightly at the thought, still being a virgin, as was Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes as the color started to return to his cheeks. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as well, rubbing his left thumb back and forth over Sasuke's lips. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and looked at Naruto, just now seeing all the beautiful detail on this boy. He gasped slightly as he thought of his dream pulling Naruto's hand away. Naruto opened his eyes staring at Sasuke as he gasped and moaned quietly. Sasuke turned away trembling and wrapped his arms around himself as he screwed his eyes shut.

Naruto looked at his back to check his curse seal, then his shoulder blades. Everything seemed normally nothing seemed wrong on the outside. Sasuke trembled violently and began hyperventilating. Naruto sat up and rolled Sasuke onto his back looking at his sobbing wet face. Naruto put both of his hands on Sasuke's neck worried beyond all hell now. Sasuke bit his lip choking back a scream, as he dug his nails into his shoulders. Naruto rubbed his thumbs on Sasuke's face,"Sasuke! Sasuke! All you ok? What's wrong?!" Sasuke yelled finally as if in pain as he blushed deep red.

"N-Naruto! Get him off of me!" Sasuke finally broke the skin on his shoulders causing them to bleed. Naruto whipped the covers off of him to see no one, only his body with grains of sand in small groups. Naruto brushed the sand off, then running to the shower and blasting on the water. He ran back picking up the yelling and sobbing Sasuke. He ran into the bathroom with him setting him down on the floor of the shower bath combination. Naruto stepped in sitting behind Sasuke resting him in his chest in between his legs. Sasuke panted on his skin tasting the slight salt on his skin. Sasuke closed his eyes as the color from his face drained again.

Naruto held Sasuke to him running one hand through his hair. Naruto sighed in relief to see Sasuke calm again, flexing a little blushing at the fact of Sasuke lying on top of him nude. Naruto closed his eyes trying to contain himself from naughty thoughts and urges. Sasuke breathes normally and opens his soaked eyes," Thank you…Naruto-kun." Sasuke looks up at Naruto then suddenly away blushing, "N-N-Naruto…please..." Sasuke blushed deeper.

"Huh? What is it-…Oh…" Naruto lost his train of thought as his length was pressing up on Sasuke's lower stomach. Sasuke gasped again at the pressure, blushing deep red. Naruto looked down covering his eyes with his bangs," S-sorry" Naruto bit his lip and sat Sasuke up blushing. He stood up stepping out of the shower leaving Sasuke in there alone._ What the hell am I thinking?_ Naruto thought panting covering one o his eyes. _All though, I should probably stay just to make sure he'll be all right._

Naruto walked back into the bathroom shaking his head, hearing Sasuke moan softly. Naruto leaned against the wall out side of the shower listening. Sasuke yelled and began hyperventilating again, gasping for a breath of air. Sasuke clenched his fist as a pain surged through his body as small flecks of sand began curling around his legs. Naruto rushed into the shower looking at Sasuke and then struggling to keep control of him self.

Naruto gasped slightly as Sasuke moaned and yelled; blush filling his cheeks, and his body wet and warm. Naruto bit his lip to make it drizzle a drop or two of blood. Sasuke opened one eye looking at Naruto struggle to contain him self. Sasuke moaned louder and Naruto sat behind him again and laying Sasuke down on his chest again. Naruto battled with him self to keep his throbbing manhood under control. Sasuke arched his back as the sand slipped up his legs higher and in between his legs.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke suddenly releasing a wave of his red chakra, "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke panted his body temperature a little warmer.

"N-Naruto…why is this happening-g?" Sasuke panted hanging his head. Naruto leaned forward resting his head in Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm not sure…" Naruto panted on Sasuke's neck wrapping his arms around Sasuke just below his belly button.


	2. Find Me

Silent Magnetism Chapter 2

Ok Naruto is being all weird, Gaara actually comes in and Sasuke is freaking out.

---------..

The nine-tailed fox now overshadowed Naruto, he slowly kissed Sasuke's neck sucking slightly as well. He smiled slightly moving one of his hands down lower on Sasuke's body. With the other, he rubbed Sasuke's hands. Sasuke gasped and moaned hiding his face under his hair. Naruto stopped for a moment feeling the vibration of Sasuke's moan echo in his chest. Naruto continued running his hand lower causing Sasuke to moan louder and longer.

Naruto shook his head shaking off the kyyubi's temptations. He released Sasuke and closed his eyes. Sasuke held himself trembling and panting slightly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…I don't know what happened." Naruto got up touching Sasuke's shoulder, as he tensed. Sasuke winced like it hurt and stood up slowly,

" Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked still hiding under his hair. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he blushed. He handed Sasuke a towel and got one for himself wrapping it around his waist. Naruto scratched his head and sighed walking back into Sasuke's room. Sasuke looked down and followed rubbing his face. Naruto turned around with out a sound and took in stride up to Sasuke, then kissed him. Sasuke opened his eyes and then closed them. Naruto broke the kiss for an instant before Sasuke held his face in his hands and tongue-kissed him. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's lower back kissing him deeply.

Naruto released him from his grip and stepped back," Sasuke, you know how I get, you know my buttons, right now is not the time to push them, there's something going on. " Naruto dropped his towel putting on his pants and fishnet tee-shirt. Sasuke sighed and lay on his bed throwing his towel across his room.

"Naruto-kun…please…just stay here for a while with me…" Sasuke pleaded and stared at him. Naruto sighed and still stood there looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…kun…I have to go talk to Kakashi alright? I'll be back soon enough…leave a note if you leave for somewhere." Naruto walked over to Sasuke and smiled leaning down hesitating slightly then kissing him lightly," I'll be back soon alright?" He lifted Sasuke's chin and Sasuke reached up to tongue-kiss him. Naruto kissed him back sighing and stepped back blushing. He slipped on his shoes, waved, and then stepped out the door leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and buried his face into the pillow then got up slipping on his clothes. He walked to the door sluggishly just as Sakura burst in," Hey Sasuke! It's a really nice morning today!" Sakura walked up to Sasuke and brushed his hair behind his ear and giggled. Sasuke pushed her hands off him and he walked out the door. Sakura walked out after him thinking it was just a bad time. She followed him for a while and eventually got the courage to get his attention. She walked up behind him and turned him around and kissed him. Sasuke widened his eyes backing away immediately, " What the fuck Sakura!?!" He spit and wiped his mouth.

" B-but Sasuke?" Sakura looked pitiful and seductive standing there in that odd pose. She unzipped slowly down to her belly button spreading the gap of clothing revealing her slightly tanned skin and the cleavage from her trying to persuade Sasuke. She walked towards him slowly stretching out her legs to their full length without slipping. She pulled out a kunai running an edge over her tongue and slicing her under armor off. She walked all the way up to Sasuke lifting her slit outfit up higher revealing more of her skin to her thin straps of her undergarments. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him into narrow gap in-between two houses.

She smiled devilishly and unzipped her tunic lower and entwined finger with Sasuke's one hand and the other she placed on her inner thigh. _W-why can't I move my body!?_ Sasuke thought becoming very, very annoyed twisting his face to a sinister look," Sakura get the fuck off me." She smiled sadistically and continued forcing his hand to run up and down and higher up along her thigh. Sasuke gritted his teeth and stared at her angrily. She leaned forward kissing his lips formed in a hard line.

She forced him to part his lips then she plunged her tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes then snapped them open showing his sharringan. Sakura suddenly froze and stepped back as if threatened. Sasuke smiled now free from her genjutsu, and cracked his neck," Now Sakura, as I was saying…get the hell away from me." Sasuke cocked his head to the side as Sakura ran around the corner gasping in fright, but not of Sasuke. Sasuke began walking out of the alley as his body froze up again. He thought knowing Sakura went inside, who could this be?

Sasuke's eyes widened as he searched for a way to look behind him. He was then turned around like a puppet to see the turquoise eyes of his master. He trembled and tried to break from his 'grip'. Sasuke finally was able to move but in the shadows grip. Sasuke Trembled and yet was calm in the arms of this familiar stranger.

"Sasuke…" The familiar voice said stroking his hair and pulling him close to his cool body. The figure stepped into a dim light revealing his blood red hair and beautiful face. Sasuke gasped and closed his eyes as Gaara forced his head to his chest," I missed you Sasuke." Gaara stroked his face forming a ball around him and Sasuke. Sasuke looked around the sand encasing them slowly into darkness. Gaara smiled and flipped one of Sasuke's bangs while stroking his face.

"G-Gaara?" Sasuke mumbled feeling around for his face. He finally touched Gaara's hair and smiled in relief at him. Gaara pulled him closer breathing on his neck,

"Sasuke…I don't know why I am this way." Gaara pressed his lips to Sasuke's neck lightly.

"I-I know what you m-mean." Sasuke stuttered becoming the slightest bit nervous about being locked up in an unbreakable ball, with Gaara. He had those dreams, he almost felt them, and he had these emotions towards the sand nin. Gaara pulled back from Sasuke's neck and held his face between is cold palms,

"You have no idea what it feels like," Gaara kissed Sasuke thoughtfully," to feel your skin on mine." He rubbed his thumbs on Sasuke's cheeks and sighed. Sasuke blushed in the dark and a shiver oozed down his spine. He battled with his own mind realizing what was happening. _I…love him?_ Sasuke thought as he slowly placed his arms over Gaara's cool shoulders.

"I-I don't know how to say this-" Sasuke stopped hesitating on what he was going to say," I-I think that, I…" Sasuke stopped looking to the floor of musty sand.

Gaara smiled and held Sasuke against him self," You don't need to say it right now." Gaara forced down the ball of sand revealing his room. Sasuke gasped in delight and smiled feeling more at home then ever.

Naruto walked along the streets looking for Kakashi or Tsunade. He couldn't find either so he decided to walk back home. As he was walking back Sakura came sobbing and mortified from around the corner bumping into Naruto.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura gasped all the color gone from her face, she hugged him crying," He's down there and I can't find him!" Sakura gasped drenching Naruto.

"Uh, Sakura there's no one down here, maybe you should go rest." Naruto looked at Sakura like she was insane for life.

"No! He took Sasuke!" Sakura pounded on Naruto's chest and couched holding back her screams.

"Some one took Sasuke?" Naruto questioned her as his heart skipped a couple of beats," Sakura, Sasuke can manage himself, he's an Uchiha after all. Now I want you to go lay down or at least go get dru- a drink with Tsunade." Naruto patted her back looking somewhat sympathetic.

"You really think he'll be ok?" She croaked like she had just come back from a funeral. Naruto nodded and waved for her go to Tsunade's office near the other side of town. Naruto continued to walk back to Sasuke's house just before he saw ramen. Naruto hesitated realizing he was hungry then ran to the ramen shop.

Gaara smiled, Sasuke now able to see his pale face. Sasuke now noticing it was his room, seeing his towel from earlier and sand scattered on the floor around his bed. Gaara took off his gourd and sat on Sasuke's bed, patting a space beside him. Sasuke looked to the side blushing lightly then sat next to Gaara, "So you really were watching me huh?" Sasuke smiled as Gaara lay down.

"You could say I was…but I've noticed. Naruto is a very shy person sometimes when he's with you." Gaara noted snickering. Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully and blushed. Gaara pulled Sasuke to his chest between his legs and ran a hand through his hair. Sasuke blushed a deeper shade of red and hid behind his bangs. Sasuke looked up at Gaara and smiled, as Gaara kissed him deeply. Sasuke gasped slightly as Gaara began moving the sand around him. Sasuke bit his lip remembering his dream.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I want you now." Gaara continued forcing his sand around Sasuke's wrist and ankles.

"W-What?" Sasuke moaned and shut one of his eyes blushing. Gaara smiled and bound his wrist together with his sand.

"You feeling ok Sasuke?" Gaara asked smiling devilishly at him. Sasuke looked away blushing deep red. Gaara pushed Sasuke off of him onto his back, and his hands over his head bonded. Gaara sprawled his legs and arms over Sasuke and stared into his eyes," You know, I've always wanted you this way with me. Ever since I met you during Chunnin exams, but you know what turned me on the most? When I was fighting you, your movements told me all about how you are in this situation." Gaara blushed lightly and smiled again seductively.

"B-But…how is it possible for you to know how that works?" Sasuke questioned with blush staining his cheeks. Gaara smirked,

"Well, it's hard to explain, but right now, I know how you're feeling, and I know what you want." Gaara smiled beginning to lift up Sasuke's shirt, the lust for his body growing.


	3. Show Me

Silent Magnetism Chapter 3

Ok, here Gaara begins taking Sasuke to his ideal passion to Sasuke. Naruto gets his ramen and starts heading home. 

---------..

Sasuke gasped trying to free himself from the impossible hold as Gaara smiled. Gaara leaned forward straddling Sasuke his wrist and ankles bound together.

"Now, Sasuke let me show you my extent of, my emotions towards you." Gaara smirked running one hand down onto Sasuke's length, concealed in his shorts. Sasuke bite his lip and stared with one eye at Gaara's soft face. Gaara lay on top of Sasuke kissing him passionately.

"So..nh…you really do like me…" Sasuke gasped arching his back as Gaara slowly licked down his center. Gaara smiled and sucked on his belly button as Sasuke began moaning slightly louder. Gaara began unbuttoning his shorts slowly, sucking lower and closer to Sasuke's shaft.

Naruto smiled stretching his arms out and for another bowl of ramen. The tender gave him another bowl to soon be empty as Naruto laughed, "Thanks for the ramen! Hahaha!" Naruto giggled and walked off from the ramen stand heading back home casually. Naruto remembered Sakura's frightened face thinking Sasuke was kidnapped. _Damn! I should get home to see if he's there!_ Naruto though then running to get home to find Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped as Gaara peeled away his shorts and beginning at his boxers. Gaara smiled devilishly pulling away his boxers and beginning so slowly touch his length. Sasuke moaning blushing to his full extent trying to remain calm through is lower body.

"Sasuke….don't try to fight your own self, plus you're already becoming harder" Gaara smirked kissing his length and beginning to suck.

Naruto reached the buildings where his house was and Sasuke's. He walked calmly as the sun was setting to his house remembering he needed a key. _Oh, god dammit!_ Naruto cursed remembering he left it in Tsunade's office. He grumpily walked back the other way slowly.

Gaara sucked on Sasuke slowly running his hands up and down Sasuke's sides slowly as he moaned deeply. Sasuke gasped and blushed a shade deeper trying to contain himself. The thought popped in his head unexpectedly, _Don't hold your self back….kun…_ It was Gaara's voice and Sasuke hardened more getting closer to ecstasy. Gaara smiled and sucked slowly feeling Sasuke tremble getting closer to finishing. Sasuke gasped squirming slightly and then panting, yelled. Gaara smiled knowing what was going to happen in the next few seconds.

Sasuke yelled loudly and cummed into his mouth fully. Gaara smiled sitting up as he wiped away the dripping substance from his mouth, swallowing the rest. Sasuke panted trembling slightly from the first time he had ever felt that. Gaara sucked his way back up to Sasuke's mouth and kissed him deeply, for your fist time cumming like that, it was good…heh…" Gaara noted devilishly.

Naruto picked up his key wiping off his forehead then remembering he was a ninja. Naruto yelled and turned around and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He re appeared in front of his house leaning on the door and sticking in the key. _MY god! I am such and idiot!_ Naruto thought charred at his own stupidity. Gaara heard the key turn and disappeared into sand kissing Sasuke passionately, but then he was gone. Naruto trotted in the door seeing Sasuke blushing and hot,

"Hey, Sasuke, you ok?" Naruto questioned and looked at his face thoughtfully.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Sasuke added stuttering. He lay down and Naruto sit beside him.

"You sur-" Naruto stopped short seeing a thin trail of cum up to Sasuke's chest and rolled his eyes," did you miss me or something?" Sasuke looked up into the dazzled blue eyes of his close friend. Naruto touched Sasuke's lower body and noticed a slight texture of sand along it. He quickly looked at the trail on his lover's hot body. Sasuke looked at Naruto wondering what was going on and bit his lip lightly. Naruto rubbed some of the residue in between his fingers feeling the sand," Was he here?" Naruto asked concerned. Sasuke looked at Naruto biting his lip harder and didn't say anything.

"Sasuke, was Gaara here?" he asked again as Sasuke let out a loud moan to that name. He arched his back as a drip of cum seeped from his length. Naruto blushed deep red realizing what had happened. He now knowing this became overshadowed by the kyyubi. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke's neck his eyes gleaming red.

"He sucked on you huh?" Naruto grinned widely and breathed on Sasuke's neck causing his to gasp and become more addicted to his body. Naruto ran a hand down Sasuke's front side onto his bulging crotch," You want this don't you? I know you do." Naruto sucked on Sasuke's neck hearing him moan and yell slightly. He pulled his hand away and picked up Sasuke into an inescapable embrace. Sasuke's pants slipped off as Naruto walked into the bathroom.

"N-Naruto-kun…please…" Sasuke moaned as Naruto pulled of his own clothes and Sasuke's boxers.

"Please what, you'll get your prize soon enough…" Naruto licked the corner of his mouth turning on the hot shower water. Sasuke willingly stepped in and Naruto after him. Naruto sat down sprawling his legs apart as Sasuke sat in front of him being dragged down. Naruto spreded Sasuke legs to see his shaft clearly, and he smiled. Sasuke shivered at the warm air floating down upon his exposed crotch.

"N-Naruto…please…ahn…" Sasuke moaned as Naruto worked his one hand around his stomach and the other running down to his stiff manhood. Naruto breathed on Sasuke's neck causing Sasuke to become stiffer and hotter. Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto wrapped his hand slowly around his length, a bulge pressing on his back. Sasuke coughed and gasped for a cool breath of air to calm himself.

"Hm Sasuke, a little more sensitive than usual in your own company?" Naruto whispered in his ear then biting it lightly. Sasuke yelled and half moaned as Naruto tightened his grip lightly and sliding his hand down and back Sasuke's manhood. Sasuke panted becoming as hard as possible. Naruto smiled in amusement as he once more ran his hand back and forth once. Sasuke yelled in the pleasurable ache from already cumming once. Naruto smiled as his own ideas began to rage in his mind. The kyyubi was now in control of him fully.


	4. Take Me

Silent Magnetism Chapter 4

The kyyubi fox overshadows Naruto fully now, he cannot control himself. The fox does what he wishes with Naruto's lover Sasuke. Happy yaoi-ness reading!

- 3

---------.. 

Sasuke continued moaning as Naruto once more ran his hand slowly back and forth of his hardened cock, "Naruto, please…finish this now…" Sasuke gasped at Naruto's hot breath on his shoulder.

"My dearest love, Sasuke, no need to worry I'll wring every last bit of pleasure out of your worn body." Naruto laughed devilishly as his pupil's thinned into slits, and his nails grew slightly longer.

"N-Naruto? AHH!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto slid a finger into his tight entrance.

"You're tight Sasuke….I'll fix that…" Naruto grinned as his teeth turned to fangs and he rubbed on Sasuke's insides. Naruto pulled his finger out to push in another. Sasuke gasped and yelled as Naruto ran his hand up his shaft, causing him to arch his back getting closer to cumming again. Naruto smiled at the hot water pounded down onto them, Sasuke begging for him to stop only made him greedier.

"Ah! Naruto, please!" Sasuke yelled and arched his back harder as his other slid in a third finger.

" Sasuke-kun, heh," Naruto's once calm blue eyes now burned with the flame of the demon inside him. " You look like your _coming_ closer to finishing. Beg for merci…" Naruto grinned wiggling his immersed fingers, with his other firmly sliding his hand down Sasuke's length. He covered the tip of Sasuke's head with a finger building up Sasuke's desires.

"Naruto! Ah-" Sasuke yelled grabbing Naruto's arm cumming onto his partners hands and his own chest. Sasuke panted closing his eyes wincing as Naruto slid his fingers in deeper. Naruto laughed seductively ion delight removing his hand from Sasuke's shaft and licking the off white substance off.

"You came well for the second time in under thirty minutes, Sasuke…" Sasuke panted and relaxed as Naruto slid his fingers out. "My dearest love, I want to wring every ounce of pleasurable pain from your body, and I will." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat realizing it wasn't over.

"Naruto! Wai-" Naruto covered his mouth holding his close to calm him.

"Heh heh, my love, try not to scream…." A grin spread across his face as his own length grew harder. Sasuke cringed trying to calm himself and breathe normally, Naruto moaned as his own self shadowed through the fox's desires," Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto stroked Sasuke's face as one of his eyes turned to the cool blue again. Sasuke panted and nodded trembling.

"Please...go on…" Sasuke begged as Naruto stared at him in wonder.

"Go on with, what?" Naruto looked at him puzzled as Sasuke turned his head pulling Naruto closer to whisper something into his ear.

"Fuck me…" Sasuke half moaned and said panting on Naruto's soft scars. Naruto blushed a deep red looking at Sasuke's face and the ooze on his hands and arms, and on his lover's chest. Naruto didn't reply as his left eye burned with the desire of his inner self. Naruto licked some of the white-ish substance off his hand recognizing the taste immediately. Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke cautiously and run his hands in the white smearing it all over Sasuke's body tenderly.

Sasuke smiled and arched his back lightly moaning quietly at his true lover's touch. Naruto pulled his own hands away and ran them down Sasuke's sides to his hips as if asking for something. Sasuke turned to look partially at his dearest friend's face and kissed him, it was the first time Sasuke had ever plunged into Naruto in a long time. Sasuke released his face and turned back around moving Naruto's hands to his entrance.

"Please….take me." Sasuke begged again moaning slightly after ward to provoke his partner. Naruto nodded finally and turned Sasuke around to see his face.

"Why me though?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat on his knees lifting Naruto's length to his virginity.

"I love you." Sasuke noted and Naruto grabbed his by his arms, as Sasuke was about to sit down.

"You don't have to make up to me for anything Sasuke, really." Naruto said calmly biting his lip as Sasuke sighed and moved his hands back down to Naruto's hardened cock.

"I know, I've just finally gotten the courage to tell you and show you." Sasuke smiled faintly wincing as he slowly swallowed Naruto's head.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto blushed vaguely deeper red and held Sasuke by his arms, "You really don-" Sasuke placed a soft finger over his lips trying to focus on relaxing and breathing.

Naruto bit his lip to bleed to calm himself and not lose control of his thickening ideas. Sasuke sat for a moment as a quarter of Naruto's stiff shaft invisible. Naruto looked away slightly then back to Sasuke thrusting gently as half of Naruto's length vanished into his lover.

"D-Dammit….Nhn…" Sasuke moaned and leaned his head back closing his eyes sitting down more and moaning louder. Naruto thrust slightly more forceful into Sasuke as his partner's virginity was ripped away slowly. Sasuke yelled half-heartedly and panted looking back at his blue and red-eyed friend.

"M-More…please…" Sasuke groaned holding his breath and releasing it quickly, Naruto thrust fully into Sasuke moaning.

"Better Nhn…." Naruto asked smiling and thrusting experimentally deeper into Sasuke his shaft now completely submerged. Sasuke moaned in the pleasurable pain of his first time. Naruto moaned louder arching his back as Sasuke's tight entrance squeezed on his shaft sending a wave of pleasure through his body.


End file.
